Hypothesis
by author musiman
Summary: Sakura ngotot kalau Shikamaru suka sama Ino. Untuk membuktikan kalau Sakura salah, Ino mengkonfirmasinya sendiri pada Shikamaru. Apa jawaban Shikamaru? Sekuel 'Incident'. ShikaIno. Oneshot. AU, OOC. R&R?


Nggak tahu kenapa, ide buat bikin fic ini muncul begitu ada yang minta sekuel dari 'Incident'. Di sini, ortu Ino sama Shikamaru bukan sahabat, jadi mereka nggak akrab. Oke, enjoy…

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

**HYPOTHESIS**

Ino nggak pernah nyangka, bahwa dia bisa beken secara instan.

Senin itu Ino menginjakkan kaki ke sekolah dengan ekspresi sebiasa mungkin, seolah nggak pernah ngalamin insiden kejebak lift bersama Shikamaru. Jantungnya berdebar, H2C alias harap-harap cemas. Yang paling dia takutkan saat itu adalah, ada orang lain selain dia, Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang ke KGM malem Minggu itu. Gawat kalau mereka cuap-cuap ke sana ke mari, bisa-bisa seisi sekolah tahu kalau malem itu Ino digendong bridal style sama Shikamaru.

Ternyata yang Ino takutin bener-bener terjadi, orang pertama yang dia temui saat menjejakkan kaki ke sekolah adalah Tenten, yang langsung melemparinya pertanyaan, "Bener No, lo jadian sama Shikamaru?"

Ino bener-bener keringet dingin saat itu. Ketahuan digendong aja udah malu, apalagi kalau sampai ada gosip pacaran. Siapa sih biang gosip yang ngebocorin rahasia ini? Bener-bener berlebihan, ngegosip yang melenceng jauh dari realita.

Ino pun langsung bilang, "Nggak kok," terus langsung lari ke kelas. Dan tahu apa yang bikin dia kena serangan jantung dadakan saat itu?

Sakura, ngegosip dengan dramatisnya, dikelilingi anak sekelas. Bahkan anak cowok nggak ketinggalan, kaya'nya topik yang mereka bahas begitu menarik sampai-sampai ngebikin anak cowok ikut nimbrung.

Ino mendekat, berusaha agar tak ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya. Dia tajamkan indera pendengarannya, berusaha mencuri-dengar apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

"…romantis banget deh, gendong-gendongan kaya' baru aja nikah gitu! Menurut gue, Shikamaru tuh suka sama Ino, soalnya dia menghayati banget ngegendongnya…"

Seketika Ino langsung menyeruak dari kerumunan, menghadapi Sakura yang masih sibuk ngomong. Sakura pun sadar kalau ada yang ngasih dia pandangan spesial, death glare. Dia langsung nyengir, masang ekspresi muka innocent.

Sekarang meja kantin disewa bentar sama Ino buat jadi meja hijau. Ditatapnya Sakura yang lagi ngaduk-aduk pop ice strawberry-nya. Cewek satu itu emang serba pink. Gelang, anting, warna minuman yang lagi diminum, lip gloss, bahkan rambutnya pink. Coba aja kalau sekolah nggak nyuruh dia pakai seragam, pasti sekarang dia lagi makai t-shirt pink.

"Maafin gue deh, No. Gue cuma pengen jujur," kata Sakura sambil masang puppy eyes. Tapi Ino kaya'nya sama sekali nggak terpengaruh dengan rayuan Sakura.

"Jujur? Jujur dari mana, Jidat? Shikamaru suka gue? Please deh! Orang gila aja tahu itu nggak mungkin!" kata Ino saking nggak sabarnya sampai mukul meja. Nggak keras-keras amat sih, tapi sukses bikin orang di meja sebelah bergeser menjauh dari Ino.

"Justru itu, gue bukan orang gila, makanya gue nggak tahu kalau Shikamaru nggak suka elo," kata Sakura bikin Ino sweatdrop seketika. "Tapi serius, kaya'nya Shika suka sama lo deh."

Ino memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia nggak suka sayur lodeh, sukanya shogi."

Sakura menepuk dahinya, "Maksudnya, kaya'nya Shikamaru suka elo!"

Ino menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah dengan Sakura yang masih ngotot kalau Shikamaru suka dia. Percuma ngelawan Sakura, dia pasti bakal ngajuin alasan-alasan nggak jelas kenapa Shikamaru bisa suka sama dia. Ino sih nggak percaya semuanya. Gimana bisa Shikamaru suka dia coba? Mereka interaksi paling cuma seminggu sekali, itu aja paling cuma sekedar ngomong "hai" atau senyum.

"Kok lo bisa tahu kalau Shikamaru suka shogi?" Sakura nanya.

"Dia sering baca buku tentang shogi di kelas kan?" kata Ino enteng sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

Sakura tersenyum jahil, "Lo perhatian juga ya, sama dia."

Ino yang baru aja menyeruput minumannya, langsung tersedak. Dia terbatuk-batuk ria sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Nggak kok!"

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Muka lo merah tuh."

Ino nggak nanggepin, menunduk menatap minumannya.

"Gimana kalau lo tanya sendiri sama Shikamaru, dia suka sama lo apa nggak?" usul Sakura yang sukses membuat Ino mendongak. Nggak tahu kesambet apaan nih si rambut pink.

"Lo gila ya?" kata Ino sebel, terus langsung nunduk lagi. "Masa' gue mau tanya ke Shikamaru, 'Hai, Shika, lo suka sama gue ya?'?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Ya nggak apa-apa dong."

Ino mendengus kesal, sebegitu mudahnya Sakura menanggapi masalah itu. "Jadi lo nggak keberatan kalau gue nyuruh elo buat nanya ke Naruto 'Hai Naru, lo suka sama gue ya?'?"

Sakura tertohok seketika. Yah, udah rahasia umum kalau Naruto itu naksir Sakura. Tiap hari ngucapin selamat pagi, tiap jam istirahat minta duduk bareng sama Sakura, tiap pulang sekolah nawarin Sakura dianter pulang pakai sepeda motornya walau dia udah tahu kalau Sakura punya mobil pribadi.

"Masalahnya beda, Ino…" kata Sakura yang dibuat bingung buat cari alasan. "Kalau Naruto kan udah jelas."

"Udah jelas kalau dia suka elo?" kata Ino, dia tertawa kecil sambil mengaduk-ngaduk menumannya yang warnanya senada dengan mata emerald Sakura. "Emang dia udah nyatain ke elo?"

Sakura langsung gelagapan. "Ya belom sih… tapi…" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel. "Dari tingkahnya aja udah ketahuan kan?"

Ino tertawa dibuat-dibuat, berusaha mengejek Sakura. "Lo ngarep ya?"

Sakura langsung melotot, tangannya yang tadinya mengaduk-aduk pop ice, sekarang mengepal. Keliatan banget kalau dia kesel. "Bukan gitu! Tapi –ya ampun, No– orang bego aja tahu tanda-tanda cowok suka sama cewek."

"Nah, gue bukan orang bego, jadi gue nggak tahu," kata Ino tertawa lepas sekarang, karena berhasil mengembalikan kata-kata Sakura. Sakura cuma bisa cemberut.

"Pokoknya lo harus tanya, titik," kata Sakura kesel, mukanya merah padam menahan amarah. Pop ice-nya yang tinggal seperempat gelas diaduk-aduk cepet banget, sampai berbusa.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Ino mengerutkan dahinya. Sambil masang ekspresi jahil, dia nanya, "Emang apa hak lo maksa gue, coba?"

Muka Sakura kaya'nya nggak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini, tangannya mengepal, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mikir kata-kata yang tepat. Ino malah nganggep Sakura yang kaya' gitu lebih mirip orang nahan buang air besar daripada orang mikir.

"Lo harus tanya," kata Sakura, dia menatap mata biru kehijauan Ino dengan mata emerald-nya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum teriak, "SOALNYA GUE PENASARAN BANGET!"

Ino terlonjak tiga senti dari tempat duduknya, kaget setengah mati. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka kaya'nya juga kaget. Semuanya nengok Sakura sambil ngelus dada. Mungkin mengira Sakura lagi kumat. Lagipula, Sakura emang terlalu lebay kok dalam mengekspresikan isi hatinya.

"Please, No, please…" kata Sakura cuek dengan puluhan pasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan heran. Dia memohon sambil menyilangkan jari-jarinya, kaya' lagi berdoa. "Biar adil, gue juga tanya deh ke Naruto."

Ino tersentak. Gila banget nih cewek, segitu penasarannya sampai-sampai mau merelakan harga dirinya sendiri! Bukannya Sakura Haruno itu paling anti sama Naruto Uzumaki? Wow, kiamat udah dekat…

"Lo yakin mau tanya ke Naruto?" kata Ino jahil sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura yang sedang dalam mode puppy eyes. Sekalian ngetes, jangan-jangan tadi Ino salah denger.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, membuat bom meledak dalam diri Ino. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun (oh well, nggak nyampai bertahun-tahun juga sih), dia berhasil membuat Sakura mau ngedeketin si cowok udik itu! Apalagi Sakura yang menawarkannya sendiri ke Ino!

Wait, kenapa Ino jadi kelewat antusias gitu begitu tahu Sakura bakal nanya ke Naruto? Ah, ternyata dia juga sama aja dengan Sakura, sama-sama seneng kalau temennya punya hubungan dekat dengan cowok. Bedanya, Ino bisa nahan diri untuk nggak teriak-teriak kaya' Sakura.

"Oke," kata Ino akhirnya, mencoba mengabaikan inner-nya yang lompat-lompat kegirangan. "Gue bakal tanya. Tapi inget, jangan lupa janji lo."

Dan Sakura langsung lompat kegirangan kaya' inner-nya Ino.

。。。

Ternyata nggak gampang nemuin saat yang tepat buat nanya ke Shikamaru. Sakura sih punya banyak kesempatan, gimana enggak? Setiap hari Naruto ngekor sama Sakura terus. Mental Sakura aja yang payah, nggak berani tanya.

Kesempatan itu datang pada hari Rabu, saat pulang sekolah. Ino yang piket pun jadi pulang belakangan. Nggak sengaja mata biru kehijauannya menangkap Shikamaru yang duduk di teras kelasnya, 11A. Nggak tahu ada angin apa, tapi cewek blonde ini dianugerahi keberanian, jadi dia ngedeketin Shikamaru dengan tampang biasa.

"Kok belum pulang?" kata Ino mencoba biasa saja. Meski pun dalam hati deg-degan juga, kira-kira sandiwaranya ketahuan apa nggak.

Shikamaru menoleh sejenak, terus ngeliatin awan lagi. Ino sampai heran, apa menariknya awan-awan yang bergerak lambat itu sampai-sampai Shikamaru doyan banget ngeliatin mereka.

"Nungguin Chouji remidi. Lo sendiri?" kata Shikamaru cuek sambil tetep ngeliatin awan.

Ino jadi nyadar, kalau dia belum punya alasan. Jadi dengan gagap dia ngejawab asal, "N- nunggu jemputan."

Shikamaru kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan yang berarak. Dahinya berkerut. "Bukannya rumah lo deket?"

Bego! Bego! Bego! Ah! Bego banget sih dia? Udah jelas rumahnya deket, kenapa dari seribu satu alasan, yang dia pilih malah alasan konyol plus nggak masuk akal itu? Sekarang dia harus ngomong apa dong biar cowok jabrik di depannya percaya?

"Emm..." kata Ino sambil mikir alasan. "Maksudnya nunggu Sakura, kita mau ke mall bareng, hehe."

Untungnya Shikamaru nggak nanya-nanya lagi, bisa mampus dia kalau Shikamaru ngorek dia lebih jauh.

"Remidi apa?" kata Ino yang dengan ragu duduk di samping Shikamaru. Kaya'nya Shikamaru nggak merespon apa-apa tentang duduknya Ino di sebelahnya.

"Matematika," kata Shikamaru cuek.

Ino jadi bingung sendiri mau mulai dari mana. Nggak mungkin juga kalau dia nanya terang-terangan, Shikamaru bisa-bisa tersinggung, bahkan mungkin ngambek. Jadi dia mencoba mulai dengan basa-basi.

"Eng..." kata Ino sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang nggak gatal. "Makasih ya, udah nolongin aku kemarin."

Shikamaru menoleh, bikin Ino jadi salting. "Bukan apa-apa."

Ino tertawa kecil denger respon Shikamaru yang datar. Biasanya, cowok yang dikasih ucapan terimakasih sama cewek kan seneng, yah, setidaknya ge-er dikit lah, tapi ini?

"Lagian kalau gue nggak nyelametin lo, gue bisa dihajar sama ortu lo."

Ino yang tadinya bahagia, langsung kehilangan mood seketika. Ngerasa nggak dihargai banget, diselametin gara-gara terpaksa. Dia memajukan bibirnya, ngambek.

"Lo emang nggak pernah ngehargain cewek ya!" kata Ino kesal.

Shikamaru cuma bisa menghela nafas setelah denger protes dari Ino, "Terserah lo aja."

Ino cemberut kesal karena respons Shikamaru yang datar. Cewek dari klan yang terkenal dengan toko bunganya itu mikir, kira-kira kalimat apa yang tepat buat ngebales Shikamaru.

"Lo nggak ngapa-ngapain gue kan di dalem lift?" kata Ino, dia udah nggak ada niat buat basa-basi atau menjaga perasaan cowok nanas itu, karena ternyata Shikamaru sendiri nggak mencoba ngehargain dia.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Daripada nanya gue, kenapa lo nggak nanya Sakura? Dia bisa liat dengan jelas, apa yang gue lakuin di dalem lift. Kacanya transparan, inget?"

Ino rasanya jadi kaya' orang bego begitu digituin sama Shikamaru. Ah, kalau sama anak kelas A, apalagi yang jenius macam Shikamaru, silat lidah nggak bakal menang deh.

"Soal gosip gue suka sama lo itu mending lo lupain," kata Shikamaru santai.

Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ternyata gosip itu udah menyebar sampai kelas A juga.

"Bener juga, kalau lo suka gue, harusnya lo nggak nyia-nyiain kesempatan di lift kan?" kata Ino, agak bangga karena bisa memberi pernyataan yang masuk akal di depan orang jenius.

Kening Shikamaru berkerut, tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari awan, "Nggak juga."

Seketika tanda tanya gede muncul di atas kepala Ino. "Maksudnya?"

"Kalau gue sih cenderung ngejagain cewek yang gue suka, bukannya manfaatin dia."

Mulut Ino terbuka satu senti, mata birunya menatap Shikamaru tak percaya, seolah cowok di depannya adalah barang langka.

Shikamaru barusan bilang sesuatu yang ngebuat Ino rada ge-er, nggak heran kalau mukanya sekarang merona merah.

'Kalau gue cenderung ngelindungin'... Shikamaru melindunginya... Shikamaru bilang dia akan melindungi cewek yang disukainya...

"Itu..." Ino menundukkan kepalanya, nyembunyiin mukanya yang merah. "Nggak berarti lebih kan?"

Ino nggak tahu gimana jalan pikiran orang jenius, makanya dia juga nggak ngerti kenapa Shikamaru bisa senyum.

"Ya," kata Shikamaru sambil tetep menyunggingkan senyum langkanya. "Nggak ada maksud lain."

Itu adalah pertama kali Ino ngeliat Shikamaru senyum setelah insiden di mall.

。。。

Pada akhirnya Sakura nggak menanyakan apa-apa pada Naruto. Alasanya simpel, klise. Takut. Ino cuma bisa menggeram kesal karena kerja kerasnya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk tanya ke Shikamaru nggak dibalas apa-apa sama Sakura.

"Maaf deh, No," kata Sakura, memohon dengan puppy eyes-nya yang sama sekali nggak mempan buat Ino. Kejadian ini seperti déjà vu, dua hari lalu juga Sakura memohon padanya, di tempat yang sama, meja kantin. "Tapi gue hargain keberanian lo kok. Gue kasih empat jempol buat lo."

Senyum lebar Sakura tak merubah mood Ino. Dia kesel, jelas, temennya ngebohongin dia. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa pikiran tentang Shikamaru lebih mendominasi otaknya.

Kemarin dia pulang dengan muka merah padam setelah melihat senyum Shikamaru. Dia memutuskan untuk berbohong (lagi) bahwa sepertinya Sakura lupa dengan janji mereka dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Apa gue bilang," kata Sakura puas. "Shikamaru suka lo."

Kali ini Ino tak menjawab, karena ada sedikit bagian dari Ino yang setuju dengan Sakura. Kata-kata Shikamaru kemarin, kaya' pengakuan terselubung bagi Ino. Dan lagi senyum Shikamaru itu, Ino masih nggak ngerti kenapa Shikamaru senyum kaya' gitu.

Lamunan Ino dibuyarkan oleh gebrakan meja. Seorang cewek bercepol dua baru aja ngebuat minuman Ino muncrat dari gelasnya. Ino mengernyit mendapati Tenten dan terengah-engah kaya' banteng siap nyeruduk.

"Lo bohong sama gue kan?" kata Tenten setengah emosi. Kontan Ino dan Sakura saling pandang, nggak ngerti dengan apa yang Tenten omongin.

"Ikut gue!" perintah cewek itu sambil menyambar tangan Ino. Ino saking bingungnya nggak bisa ngelawan waktu dia diseret keluar kantin.

Ino mengernyit ketika diseret ke mading, di mana siswa-siswi berkerumun, kaya' lagi ngeliatin sesuatu yang dipasang di mading itu.

Tenten memerintahkan Ino buat masuk hanya dengan tatapan mata, jadi Ino hanya bisa nurut aja dan menyeruak dari kerumunan menuju ke pusat tontonan, berusaha melihat apa yang begitu hebat sampai bisa menyedot perhatian banyak orang.

Ketika sampai di tengah kerumunan, Ino nggak bisa mempercayai matanya. Dia bahkan sempet mengusap matanya dua kali, siapa tahu dia salah lihat. Tapi kaya'nya nggak, karena yang baru aja dia lihat itu nyata.

Sebuah foto, jepretan HP, menampakkan dia dan seorang cowok jabrik. Mereka membelakangi si pemotret, dengan posisi Ino menoleh sedikit ke Shikamaru dengan muka memerah, dan Shikamaru yang memandang awan. Ino bahkan sempat terpesona dengan foto itu, nilai seninya tinggi, udah kaya' foto pre-wedding. Tapi seketika rasa kagumnya hilang ketika dia inget bahwa dialah yang ada di foto itu. Rasa kagumnya berganti jadi pengen nonjok si pemotret.

"Selamat ya, No!" kata Matsuri yang ternyata dari tadi ada di sebelahnya. Ino tersentak karena volume suara Matsuri lumayan gede, apalagi dia ngomongnya di pas di telinga Ino.

"Se- selamat apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Lo jadian sama Shikamaru kan?"

Ino mengernyit, belum sempat dia menyangkal, ucapan selamat lain udah nyusul.

"Wah, selamat kalau gitu!"

"Kalian berdua cocok lo!"

"Ternyata gosipnya bener ya?"

"Traktir!"

Ino yang dihujani berbagai macam komentar jadi kaya' orang bego. Nggak bisa apa-apa, nggak punya daya. Bahkan menyangkal pun nggak bisa.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Otomatis Ino menoleh, mendapati cowok gemuk yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Gimana? Hasil jepretan gue oke, kan?"

Ino melotot seketika, orang yang paling pingin dibunuhnya telah ada di depan mata. Chouji kaya'nya nggak sadar dengan perubahan suasana hati Ino. Dia terus ngunyah dan nguyah.

Kasihan banget Chouji, mesti dapet bogem mentah dari Ino sebagai ganti makan siang.

**. F I N .**

Seperti biasa, saya cuma bisa bikin hints! DX Maafkan kalau ending-nya nggantung, dan maafkan kalau romance-nya kurang kerasa.

Review please?


End file.
